Emperor and Empress
by TheTrickster96
Summary: The Boss and Viola DeWynter talk about loss and amongst other things, The Boss shows why he is in charge and just what did he and Viola toast before they trashed a hotel room together. Rated M for Swearing and Sexual Themes (No Lemon.)


**Wrote this after I finished Saints Row IV for the hundreth time and I still love this series. Let me know if you want to see more Saints Row or even something else and I'll let you know! Peace and enjoy!**

Emperor and Empress

By TheTrickster96

Viola DeWynter and The Boss of the 3rd Street Saints watched from their car as they watched a convoy of Luchadore cars explode one by one in a magnificent and efficient way.

"Now if we had gone with your plan, what would be the odds of hitting them all with a single launcher?" Viola asked the Boss as she watched the fires from the now burned out cars.

"Three words love. Lock, on, missiles. Besides I would've done it from a chopper, bird's eye view of it all." The Boss replied as he watched with a grin.

The Boss rolled up his window and pulled out from the parking space. Viola kept quiet on the journey back to the crib.

"Hey listen, Miller sent your sister's body to us. We can hold a funeral." The Boss said as he pulled up to a red light. It was one of those conversations that warranted a bit of safe driving.

"Thanks. Not sure if the Saints would appreciate it, the Morningstar did fight against you after all." Viola said as she gazed out of her side window.

"We talking 'bout the same Morningstar that dropped their flags and chose to follow you as their leader yeah? The same lot who now actually were brave enough to be canonized and now wear purple?" The Boss defended.

Viola took off her white rimmed sunglasses and looked at them as the Boss continued to drive.

"These were hers…time I gave them back. Time I got to say goodbye." She said quietly.

"You know I know what you're going through." The Boss said and Viola looked at him instantly interested. "Oh yeah, I got a family back in England. Three sisters in fact and two of em were killed."

"My god, I'm sorry." Viola said.

"Yeah. My family is an old name back home. Proper East London gang and we did it all and some jumpy North London lads decided to give us a go. They got my sisters when I was in Stilwater before I joined the Saints. Never went to their funeral but I did go back just after I attacked Ultor. Took my sister and we killed the lot of em, good old fashioned revenge." The Boss continued on.

Viola had always heard from Pierce that the Boss had a really bad past from his life in England. Pierce had found out over a few rounds of beers just after the Ronin were dealt with and it was clear that the Boss had way more experience then he let on.

"What happened after that?" Viola asked.

"Oh came back to Stilwater and well you know the rest." The Boss said as he pulled up into the car park underneath the crib.

"You definitely have one hell of a story…Boss." Viola said. She now realized she didn't even know his name and he must've realized her slip up as he laughed.

"Relax darlin'. Nobody knows but Kinzie. Hackers will be the downfall of us all." He said as they reached the lift.

"You hide it or nobody asks?" Viola asked.

"Back in the old days, I was known as the Playa and that was it. Not that I minded but nope, nobody asked. Once you brutally murder a few Vice Kings very publically, people do tend to fear you. Everyone these days just is too scared to ask." The Boss answered while checking his phone.

Viola hummed and dared to ask what no one had asked before.

"So? What is it? Your real name?"

-SR-

"Fuck that. Never took you for it."

"Not a lot do luv. Do us a favour though and don't go spreading it round. Reputation and all that." The Boss said.

Viola nodded and poured herself a glass of whiskey and went over to Pierce and Angel who were playing pool where the Boss had walked over to Kinzie and Shaundi.

"So where we at with the Deckers plan?" The Boss asked.

"Somewhere between I don't have a clue and fuck knows with her." Shaundi asked testily.

"I would explain to you but I know for a fact you wouldn't understand so I'd only tell the Boss." Kinzie replied just as harshly.

"Or maybe your boyfriend? Oleg seems to understand whatever it is the fuck you speak." Shaundi said, raising her voice.

But before Kinzie could even retort, the Boss had fired one of his pistols into the ceiling.

"Shaundi shut the fuck up!" The Boss said assertively.

Everyone was stunned. The Boss had never spoken to Shaundi like that and she was just as shocked as everyone else was and that was including Kinzie.

"Get whatever stick you have up your arse and piss off with it. You're out of line! I don't see you coming up with a plan to put down Miller. Kinzie is the only one who is close enough to put the fuckers down for good and nobody here is smart enough so how about you cut her some slack! She's an ex Special Agent, so fucking what?!" The Boss said out loud.

It was clear that while he was talking to Shaundi, the message was out there. Leave Kinzie alone and it came with fatal consequences if ignored.

"Now unless you wanna end up canonizing for the rest of the month, go down to the Saints tower and pick up the box of heavy arms for me and Pierce." The Boss finished and Shaundi left without saying a word. In her eyes was the same look that Pierce saw when she complained about the Samedi assignment and it was fear.

The music was put back on and everyone got on with what they were doing as the Boss sat down with a beer and continued checking his phone.

"Expecting a call?" Kinzie asked as she typed away on her laptop.

"Sister. Supposed to call me an hour ago." The Boss replied.

"Maybe she's with her girlfriend." Kinzie replied quickly.

"How the fuck do you know she's got a girl?" The Boss asked.

"Her girlfriend was an up and coming hacker I kept tabs on when I was at the Bureau." She replied.

"You're good." The Boss complimented but was thrown when Kinzie looked up and glared. "Scratch that, you're the best."

"That's what I thought." Kinzie said.

-SR-

He hadn't actually thought that he would've ended up in this situation but he wasn't complaining. He didn't expect for one to wake up with Viola sleeping beside him but it was one situation that for once, he could actually deal with without firing a gun or punching a lad.

He and Viola had gone to Kiki's funeral in their hometown of Scottsdale and stayed the night in one of the hotels that had belonged to the Morningstar but now belonged to the Saints after the Morningstar was taken into the Saints ever-growing empire. The two had drank to Kiki's memory and then to Pierce and Shaundi's unresolved sexual tension and from there the toasts got weirder to the point where the Boss had toasted Viola and her gravity defying breasts. The rest was a real blur but the result of the drinking was clear, the Boss and Viola had trashed their hotel room and had sex.

The flight back to Steelport wasn't even awkward much to the Boss' surprise. In fact, Viola had even hinted to something when they got back home. Needless to say, having Viola DeWynter was a real advantage for the Saints.

"So Boss, what's the plan? Do we hit Killbane or go after Miller?" Viola asked.

"Neither. I want to turn attention to S.T.A.G. Kinzie's told me they've got enough firepower to take all three gangs out and take Stilwater. They're a bigger threat and Shaundi is working on ideas. I'm sorting expecting the city to be rubble when we get back." The Boss said.

"Why? I'm sure despite his less than reputable musical tastes, Pierce couldn't even do that much damage." Viola replied.

"Think about it. The only two people who have had enough experience running and controlling a gang or empire in this case are us two. Everyone else is either a disgraced Special Agent, a washed up wrestler, a former KGB agent, obsessed with Saints Flow and their image, or in Shaundi's case way too angry." The Boss said as he looked out the window from the jet.

"True. So if this is an Empire, that would make you an Emperor wouldn't it?" Viola asked, a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Well yeah. What's your point?" The Boss asked.

"Every Emperor needs an Empress right?" Viola said as she walked across the plane to the Boss.

"Not really. You seen Star Wars? And who's to say that Empress would be the correct title…" The Boss replied when Viola jumped him.

"Shut up and let's have sex."

"Game on luv."

-SR-

"Damn." Was all Pierce could say as he rode along with the Boss in the car.

"That was my reaction." The Boss replied.

"I mean, that's far out. What are the chances?!" Pierce asked.

"Fuck knows. But the girl hasn't seen Star Wars. Tell you what, after this, get some of the boys together and we're having a Star Wars night, mandatory." The Boss laughed.

"Right on Boss." Pierce laughed as he texted the message out.

The Boss' phone began to ring after a few minutes of singing along to a few songs on the radio.

"Boss it's Vi. What's the plan on Genkibowl?" Viola asked.

Pierce looked to the Boss and mouthed "Vi?" to him in a questionable look.

The Boss shook his head in response and replied, "Tell Genki he's on, any chance to have another go with him. Oh and I want to be on the next series of Ethical Climax as well."

"Ethical Climax? Reminds me of last night in fact." Viola replied through the phone.

Pierce's reaction was priceless. His jaw dropped, and his eyes glazed over.

"See you later luv." The Boss said as he snorted at Pierce's face.

"Later Jason."

That did it. Pierce found his voice and at the most possible highest pitch he could manage, he screamed out, "JASON?"


End file.
